Dearly Beloved
by metafora89
Summary: One-shot. ItaDei. AU. "Y ya desde el primer momento habían sabido que, algún día, Deidara marcharía, abandonaría aquel lugar, tal y como había hecho con todos los anteriores, e Itachi se quedaría allí."


_¡Otro one-shot! Esta vez, verdadero ItaDei._

_Dedicado a __**asterlicia09**__ porque hace demasiado que no hablamos y, por ello, ni siquiera sé si va a poder leerlo… -saca un altavoz - ¿Dónde estáaaaaaaas? Se te echa de menos T.T _

_**Acerca del fic:**__ pues eso, sesión de Itachi x Deidara, AU (mi primer AU, creo XD), y romántico. En serio. Es muchísimo más meloso que aquello a lo que estoy acostumbrada (ciertamente, no es que esté muy hecha a ello XD). Pero es que… I needed it so bad… Tras ser influenciada completamente por el fic 'Fast Car' de JayJay-Chan (está en inglés, pero es altamente recomendable) y pasarme casi dos días metida en la cama enferma, decidí escribir una escena que llevaba demasiado tiempo dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Y, así, nació el fic._

_Lo cierto es que escribirlo me ha recordado a 'Fin de Trayecto' y, como en éste, he encontrado que ha quedado un poco 'plof' (sí, perdí mi capacidad de expresión escribiendo)._

_Contiene algo entre el lime y el lemon (se quejarán porque no he escrito un lemon completo XD) y, por supuesto, por si alguien aún no lo había supuesto, es YAOI._

_**Disclaimer:**__ si Itachi y Deidara fueran míos, ahora estaría haciendo otras cosas con ellos y no precisamente escribir fics. Ellos son del señor Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_Los dos jóvenes estaban sentados en esquinas opuestas del banco del parque, rodeados del bullicio natural de una gran ciudad como aquella en la que vivían. Niños, madres, ancianos y transeúntes con sus perros pasaban delante de ellos, como si se tratara de un viejo rollo de película.

-Tan aburrido como siempre, hmm.-murmuró uno de ellos, quien respondía al nombre de Deidara. Su mirada vivaz viajaba de una persona a otra. Poseía unos llamativos ojos azules, uno de los cuales era apenas visible tras la cortina de su largo y rubio cabello, que cubría la mitad de su grácil rostro.

El otro, llamado Itachi, no contestó. Él, al contrario que Deidara, era moreno, lo cual hacía resaltar la palidez de su piel, más clara que la de su acompañante. Además, a diferencia de éste, quien llevaba su pelo suelto, libre; Itachi tenía el suyo recogido en una coleta en su nuca, sólo dejando que unos mechones se desprendieran y cayeran a ambos lados de su cara. Sus ojos también eran mucho más oscuros – casi negros – y, sin embargo, Deidara había jurado más de una vez que, a veces, parecían desprender un brillo rojo.

La ausencia de respuesta por parte de Itachi no pareció desanimar en lo más mínimo a Deidara, quien continuó hablando:

-Pero dentro de poco estaré lejos de aquí y me podré olvidar de esta monotonía. Aún no entiendo cómo puedes soportarlo tú, Itachi. Toda tu vida aquí…

-No es que eso se pueda considerar mucho tiempo.-dijo el moreno con tranquilidad.

-Es demasiado, hmm.

-¿Estás insinuando algo, Deidara?-quiso saber Itachi, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

El aludido extendió los brazos a lo largo del respaldo del banco, adoptando una posición más relajada, y miró al cielo.

-Tal vez-sonrió-. Eres joven, pero te volverás viejo pronto si continúas así-giró la cabeza para mirarle, con una expresión algo burlona-. De cualquier modo, ¿lo que acabas de hacer era un comentario algo irónico? Creo que será la primera vez en tres años que te oigo hacer uno.

Eso era equivalente a decir que nunca antes le había oído hacer algo así, ya que eran, justamente, tres años los transcurridos desde la primera vez que se habían visto.

-También será la última.

Y ya desde el primer momento habían sabido que, algún día, Deidara marcharía, abandonaría aquel lugar, tal y como había hecho con todos los anteriores, e Itachi se quedaría allí.

Ese día había llegado. En uno de los bolsillos de Deidara estaba el billete de avión que, a la mañana siguiente, le llevaría a otro sitio nuevo. Él volaría lejos y nada se lo impediría.

Ese pequeño encuentro entre ellos podía considerarse una despedida. Nada emotivo; después de todo, no se consideraban ni siquiera amigos. Simplemente, eran personas que, a base de una serie de casualidades, habían llegado a conocerse demasiado bien. Porque había sido una casualidad que se encontraran por primera vez en aquella exhibición fotográfica en una galería perteneciente a los Uchiha, la adinerada e influente familia de Itachi. Éste había tenido que acudir por pura obligación, mientras que Deidara, recién llegado a la ciudad, simplemente no había podido resistirse a semejante evento – adoraba cualquier tipo de expresión artística – donde la entrada era libre y, además, servían canapés gratis.

Del mismo modo, había sido una casualidad que ambos coincidieran delante de la misma fotografía; y Deidara no pudo evitar centrar su atención en la persona a su lado.

-Si no fuera porque eres tridimensional, pensaría que formas parte de la exposición.-había dicho, de pronto, con tono burlón, ignorando el caro traje y el elegante porte que indicaban que el otro era, con casi toda probabilidad, alguien de alto rango social.

Jamás nadie hasta entonces se había dirigido a Itachi de aquel modo ni le había dicho nada así. Acostumbrado a que le alabaran por ser serio, distante y discreto – las más importantes cualidades para su familia – no estaba preparado para que un desconocido casi le echara en cara aquello. Tal vez fue eso lo que le llevara a girarse hacia él con intención de observarle cuidadosamente, para, a continuación hacer una educada y, en opinión de Deidara, excesivamente formal presentación de sí mismo. Allí habían llegado a conocer poco más que sus nombres.

La tercera de las casualidades se dio una tarde, justamente en el mismo parque en el que ahora estaban. Deidara se encontraba allí, observando la nada con interés, sin ninguna cosa qué hacer, ni nada que le impidiera dedicarse a aquel pequeño placer que suponía no tener preocupaciones – o no dejar que éstas tomaran el control de su mente – cuando Itachi se había sentado a su lado, sin ni siquiera percatarse de su presencia, buscando el modo de consultar su agenda a la vez que mantenía el teléfono móvil a través del que estaba hablando pegado a su oreja y, por lo que el rubio podía imaginarse, maldiciendo el hecho de no contar con otros dos brazos más. Entonces, Itachi se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo y se giró hacia él. Un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, en los que Deidara pudo apreciar por vez primera aquel leve matiz rojo, le indicó que el moreno le había reconocido. Y se sintió sorprendido cuando de pronto le oyó decir:

-Eso es imposible de ese modo. Y ahora estoy ocupado. Hablaremos más tarde.-tras lo cual, colgó.

Su conversación fue un poco – y sólo un poco – más extensa en esa ocasión.

Después de aquello, las casualidades se sucedieron más habitualmente y se veían con frecuencia en aquel mismo parque, en el que a Deidara le gustaba sentarse a descansar a veces y por el que Itachi siempre pasaba de camino a la oficina. Más de una vez, el moreno se tomaba unos minutos, o incluso una hora entera para estar con el otro.

Y poco a poco, lo que habían comenzado como simples coincidencias se convirtieron en costumbres. Sus encuentros, aunque breves, empezaron a ser casi diarios. En ellos, Deidara hablaba sobre todas sus experiencias, las cuales no eran pocas en absoluto, y también imaginaba en alto futuros de ensueño viajando de un lugar a otro, lo que, en su caso, no resultaban simples fantasías de una mente demasiado visionaria. Disfrutaba haciendo aquellos monólogos ante alguien que, pese a ser como era Itachi, no iba a negar con la cabeza en reprobación o iba a intentar convencerle de lo inteligente que resultaría sentar la cabeza.

El moreno, pese a ser de pocas palabras, encontraba en esos ratos una oportunidad para sentirse un poco más él mismo, con alguien que no le iba a juzgar por ser de una familia de reconocido status social – Deidara ni conocía ni le importaban esas cosas – y le iba a tratar como a una simple persona más. Delante de él, dejaba de ser el prodigioso heredero de los Uchiha y se convertía, simplemente, en Itachi.

Pero ambos pertenecían a ramas muy distintas de todas aquellas en las que la población humana se dividía y, por ello, jamás llegaron a considerarse algo más que conocidos, sólo unidos por el fino hilo de las coincidencias. Un hilo que estaba a punto de ser cortado sin ningún tipo de miramiento - _¿por qué tendría que tenerlo?_ – por Deidara.

El rubio se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Itachi.

-Supongo que esto es un adiós, hmm.-dijo.

Y fue en ese preciso instante, al pronunciar esa sencilla frase, cuando algo se rompió dentro de Deidara sin que él ni siquiera fuese realmente consciente de ello.

-Sí.-respondió Itachi, poniéndose en pie.

El rubio se fijó por última vez en su sereno rostro, permanentemente inexpresivo, y sonrió:

-Supongo que siempre podré saber algo de ti si me da por leer la sección de economía de algún periódico.-comentó con sorna, aunque ya sabía que, de ese modo, en realidad, no llegaría a saber nada de él, como pensaban que hacían todos esos supuestos expertos en la materia que sentían veneración por Itachi y su tan perfecto modo de hacer las cosas. Una sonrisa sarcástica asomó a los labios de Deidara al recapacitar sobre ello.

Por su parte, lo que el otro había dicho le hizo a Itachi plantearse la posibilidad de ofrecerle dinero. Sin embargo, rechazó la idea al instante. Para empezar, los asuntos de Deidara no eran de su incumbencia y, además, sabía que él jamás lo aceptaría. Hacía mucho que Deidara ya no dependía de nadie, y no iba a volver a hacerlo nunca. Tampoco querría dejar el lazo de una deuda detrás de él.

Por eso, no dijo nada y se quedó en silencio mientras el rubio le dirigía una última sonrisa y se daba la vuelta. Sólo después de que hubiera dado unos pocos pasos, pudo reaccionar.

-Deidara-el aludido se dio la vuelta, con mirada curiosa-. Suerte.

Y Deidara casi pudo ver en ese momento cómo el ordenado mundo en el que vivía engullía a Itachi y sintió el impulso de gritarle que él también debía marcharse. Incluso tuvo la necesidad de pedirle que se fuera con él.

Pero, por supuesto, no hizo nada de esto, porque él también sabía acerca de las cosas que entraban dentro de las posibilidades del moreno y abandonarlo todo no era una de ellas. Así que, solamente, asintió.

-Lo mismo para ti, hmm.

Y volvió a girarse para, ahora sí, seguir su propio camino y no volver a mirar atrás. Lo único que Itachi pudo ver durante esos momentos en los que Deidara aún permaneció dentro de su campo de visión, fue su brillante cabello rubio. La última vez que podría apreciarlo.

No obstante, estaba seguro de que, pese a todo, volvería al día siguiente al parque, buscándolo. Porque sus encuentros casuales se habían convertido finalmente en una rutina, e Itachi era un tipo de costumbres.

#

Deidara caminaba arrastrando los pies por la ya casi desierta calle. Era tarde y los pocos que aún permanecían allí eran empresarios que, enterrados entre papeles, no se habían dado cuenta de la hora que era; algún borracho, y unas pocas parejas de policía que vigilaban la zona. Y él.

Ya había abandonado el pequeño apartamento que había ocupado durante aquellos tres últimos años – pocas veces había aguantado tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar – y se disponía a vagar durante toda la noche hasta que llegara la hora de encaminarse hacia el aeropuerto. Cargaba con una pequeña mochila a la espalda, donde llevaba las únicas pertenecías que le serían completamente necesarias. Todo el resto, quedaría atrás junto con aquella parte de su vida y a quienes hubiesen intervenido en ella.

Habían sido varias las personas con las que Deidara había mantenido algún tipo de relación durante su estancia allí, sin que fuera a extrañar a ninguna de ellas. Todo eso era pasajero, como la vida misma, y entraría a formar parte de sus numerosas experiencias, mientras él buscaba nuevas, lo que le daba verdadero sentido a su existencia. Completamente diferente a la de Itachi.

Y era, justamente, Itachi al único al que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. A ojos de todo el mundo, era un ejemplo que debían seguir, el modelo de a lo que cualquiera querría aspirar. Para Deidara, era el mayor desperdicio de tiempo. Encerrado ya desde su nacimiento, sin conocer nada más que libros, números y cuentas, junto con grandes dosis de protocolo y corrección.

Toterías.

Y, encima, ¿qué más le daba a él?

El rubio suspiró y se obligó a pensar en que, por fin, iba a aventurarse a lo desconocido una vez más. No obstante, eso no consiguió hacer desaparecer aquel pequeño sentimiento de amargura que aquella noche se había instalado en él. Lo achacó al habitual decaimiento del estado anímico que se da tras momentos de gran nerviosismo y euforia, los mismos que había vivido durante aquella última semana, haciendo los últimos preparativos – los pocos que una persona imprevisora como él llegaba a hacer – y soñando despierto con cosas que aún no podía ni siquiera imaginar.

Pero empezaba a ser levemente consciente de que también eran esos mismos intensos sentimientos los que experimentaba justo antes de acudir al parque donde tan frecuentemente se topaba con el joven prodigio Uchiha. Y el mismo vacío que ahora le acompañaba, pero de una forma mucho más leve, el que tomaba el relevo cuando sus pequeños encuentros llegaban a su fin, generalmente, debido a obligaciones del otro hombre.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza para apartar, de nuevo, sus pensamientos, al tiempo que unas diminutas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer del cielo. Deidara maldijo mentalmente: ahora tendría que buscar un sitio donde ponerse a cubierto mientras llovía. Pero, antes de eso, decidió que tenía que hacerse con algunos suministros que le ayudarían a hacer el rato más llevadero.

Buscando con la mirada, divisó una tienda de comestibles que abría hasta altas horas de la madrugada; seguramente, pensada para almas errantes como él. Perfecto.

Cruzó la calle y entró en el pequeño local. En las estanterías que lo atravesaban se veían gran cantidad de productos alimenticios de diferentes estilos. Sin embargo, él se encaminó directamente hacia el fondo, donde se encontraban las cámaras frigoríficas repletas de bebidas. Abrió una de ellas y, con una sola mano, tomó dos cervezas. Aún con la mirada posada en el suelo, sin ánimos suficientes como para dirigirla a nada a su alrededor, se aproximó hacia la caja. Se encontraba definitivamente mal. Sus piernas se resistían a avanzar e incluso respirar le costaba. Lo peor de todo era que seguía sin entender por qué.

¿Qué más daba aquella ciudad y quien se quedara en ella? ¿Qué más daba Itachi? Siempre habían sabido que sus caminos se separarían – más de lo que ya lo estaban – y que no volverían a verse. Y nunca les había importado ese hecho.

A Deidara jamás le había importado dejar de ver a nadie. Entonces, ¿por qué le estaba resultando tan difícil esta vez? No tenía más que irse de allí y no pensar en aquellas estupideces.

Pero, muy en el fondo, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Miró a través del cristal del escaparate, hacia la calle. Fuera, había empezado a diluviar. Se quedó parado unos segundos, absorto. Sólo el sonido de la puerta cuando otro cliente entró logró sacarle de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la vista, pero, cuando descubrió que era un hombre mayor y corpulento y no un cierto joven de pelo negro recogido en una coleta, continuó caminando cabizbajo, sin siquiera darse cuenta de por qué, de pronto, el sentimiento de ahogo se había incrementado.

¿Por qué tendría que afectarle?

Conteniendo un suspiro, le entregó las dos cervezas a la cajera para que se las cobrara. Ésta era una mujer de mediana edad, más bien regordeta, pero de facciones agradables y sonrisa amistosa, quien no pudo evitar fijarse en la cara que el rubio traía.

-¿Qué te ocurre, cariño? ¿Un día difícil?

-Algo así.-murmuró Deidara.

La mujer torció un poco la cabeza y extendió la mano para coger un par de chocolatinas que metió en la bolsa, junto a las cervezas.

-El chocolate es el remedio universal para todo. Mucho mejor que el alcohol. Quédatelas, la casa invita.

-Gracias, hmm.-dijo, permitiéndose dibujar una sonrisa algo triste.

-De nada, tesoro. Creo que también debería darte una para que se la llevaras a ese chico de ahí afuera…

Mínimamente interesado, Deidara levantó la cabeza una vez más para echar un vistazo al otro lado de la puerta de cristal. Su estómago dio un vuelco en ese momento y dejó caer la mochila que, con una mano, cargaba detrás de su espalda.

Estaba claro: se había vuelto loco. Aquello tenía que ser una ilusión. Una muy agradable ilusión.

¿Cómo era posible…? Y, no obstante, parecía tan real que Deidara tuvo que aceptar su veracidad. Itachi realmente estaba allí, completamente empapado. El agua impregnaba su cabello y ropa, dejando escurrir pequeñas gotas. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y olvidando completamente las conclusiones a las que había llegado antes sobre su vida y el papel de los demás en ella, Deidara se abalanzó a abrir la puerta y salir al exterior. Se quedó unos instantes parado ante Itachi, aún sin creerse que él estuviera allí.

Después, sin decir una sola palabra, saltó sobre él, enrollando las piernas alrededor de su cintura y abrazó su cuello. Sin aguantar el demorarse más, acortó la distancia entre ellos e hizo que sus labios se unieran. Los brazos de Itachi le rodearon con fuerza y el beso se tornó salvaje y apasionado. Lo habían necesitado tanto y tan desesperadamente durante tanto tiempo sin haber sido conscientes de ello, que ahora sólo podían dejar sus ansias salir.

Dentro del establecimiento, la dependienta no pudo menos que sonreír al contemplar la escena. Después de todo, había remedios aún mejores que el chocolate.

-¿Pero qué…?

La voz de su otro cliente hizo que la mujer volviera a su propia realidad, aún alegrándose por ellos. Personas tan jóvenes no deberían tener razones para tener una mirada tan apagada como la que había visto en el rubio antes. Estaba segura de que, a partir de ahora sus ojos relucirían como tenían que hacerlo.

Se volvió hacia hombre que había hablando, que observaba a los dos chicos con una mueca de sorpresa, indudablemente, considerando aquel espectáculo indecente. La dependienta resopló.

-¿Y usted qué mira?-le espetó, agarrando bruscamente sus compras para cobrarle.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior, Deidara, aún subido sobre Itachi, había enterrado la cabeza en el cuello de éste, sin querer desprenderse de él.

-Te quiero, Itachi-confesó-. Te quiero.

-Deidara…

-Lo siento, yo…-comenzó a disculparse el rubio. Sentía que debía hacerlo, por no haberse dado cuenta antes, por casi haber dejado que se hiciera demasiado tarde, por haber estado a punto de marcharse sin él. Pero Itachi le cortó:

-Te amo. Si deseas irte, buscaré la forma de irme contigo.

Deidara negó contra su piel. Por el momento, no eso no era necesario. Le daba igual dónde, sólo quería estar con él. Se zafó de él y le miró. Y todos los sentimientos que hasta ahora habían permanecido ocultos, se hicieron dolorosamente evidentes.

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquello? Sólo por unos simples y casuales encuentros, sólo por unas breves charlas, sólo por unas fugaces miradas.

Y, sin embargo, el amor nacía, precisamente, de esas cosas.

Ambos habían sido unos estúpidos y ahora no podían dar marcha atrás. Y quizá eso era lo último que deseaban ahora.

Deidara se acercó a él, dejando que le abrazara y susurró directamente en su oído:

-Ahora sólo deseo ir a tu casa…

El pequeño temblor que Itachi experimentó por un breve momento fue suficiente para hacer que Deidara sonriera. El otro también estaba ansioso.

Se separaron. Tenían un buen trecho que andar hasta la vivienda de Itachi y nada de tiempo que perder. Sin embargo, se detuvieron un momento al ver a la dependienta en la puerta, tendiéndole su mochila a Deidara.

-Sé que tenéis prisa, pero no conviene olvidarse de estas cosas-explicó, dándoles también sus compras-. He cambiado las chocolatinas por otra cosa que os servirá de más ahora.

El rubio, curioso, metió la mano en la bolsa, para sacar un bote de crema de chocolate.

-Usad vuestra imaginación.-dijo la mujer, despidiéndose con la mano y volviendo a entrar en la tienda, mientras en las mejillas de ambos jóvenes aparecían sendos rubores, y apartaban la vista, sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

#

El edificio en el que Itachi vivía era un rascacielos de elegantes apartamentos situado en el centro de la ciudad. Todos sus inquilinos eran gente de acomodada posición y reconocidos empleos, y eso se notaba en la exquisita decoración y en los dispositivos de seguridad que protegían el edificio.

Itachi y Deidara encontraron difícil controlarse mientras pasaban por delante del conserje. Habían cedido a sus deseos ya mientras caminaban por la calle, deteniéndose para saborear cada trozo de piel que sobresalía de la ropa del otro, sin importarles que alguien pudiera verles, o reconocer a Itachi. No es que hubiese habido mucha gente por la calle y, la oscuridad les protegía de ser identificados por nadie.

Ni tampoco es que les importara lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, no les parecía conveniente comportarse como dos animales en celo delante del pobre hombre que guardaba la entrada. Seguramente, y, a juzgar por la mirada repleta de mal disimulada curiosidad que dirigió a Deidara cuando les deseó cortésmente buenas noches, ya se imaginaba demasiado bien lo que el rubio hacía allí como para, encima, mostrárselo de forma explícita.

De cualquier modo, las cámaras dentro del ascensor no tuvieron el mismo efecto inhibidor en ellos y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente de nuevo nada más entrar en él. Las manos de Itachi descendieron lentamente por la espalda de Deidara hasta llegar a su trasero, empujándolo hacia él de modo que sus caderas se unieran, ejerciendo presión sobre sus ya bien marcadas erecciones. Ambos suspiraron dentro del beso, sintiendo unas ganas desenfrenadas de arrancar la ropa del otro allí mismo.

Tan excitados estaban que sólo pudieron llegar hasta el vestíbulo del lujoso apartamento. Deidara fue el último en entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y siendo inmediatamente acorralado por Itachi contra ella. Caminar hasta alguna de las habitaciones o incluso el salón supondría más tiempo del que ellos podían aguardar.

Hicieron el amor allí mismo, primero contra la puerta; posteriormente, en el suelo, entre la ropa que había sido arrojada hacia todos lados sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Sus cuerpos sudorosos rozaban estimulando cada pequeño punto de su piel, tan sensible a las caricias del otro que el más mínimo contacto les arrancaba gemidos de placer. Los gruñidos y jadeos atravesaban el aire y llenaban todo el espacio que les rodeaba.

Deidara suspiraba mientras Itachi le poseía como jamás nadie había hecho nunca. Y es que, mientras el otro se introducía en él de aquella forma, el rubio sentía que también se estaba haciendo con el control de su mente y todo lo que él era.

Sus pequeñas sonrisas, sus sutiles comentarios, sus escasos gestos y, sobre todo, aquello que Itachi no mostraba abiertamente, pero él sabía que estaba allí: todas sus emociones, pasiones y debilidades. Se había enamorado de todo aquello profundamente.

Ahora el moreno estaba dentro de él en todos los sentidos posibles, y él no podía sentirse más satisfecho. El objetivo de toda existencia, después de todo, era ser completada llegando a su momento de mayor grandeza. Y eso fue lo que justamente ocurrió cuando el final llegó, nublando sus vistas, entumeciendo sus sentidos y llenándoles de un placer tan extremadamente intenso que les hizo pensar que no podrían soportarlo. El nombre de cada uno de ellos nació en la garganta del otro y fue soltado en un gemido entrecortado, sus pulmones tomaron aire una vez más y el flujo final fue liberado.

Itachi cayó sobre Deidara y éste le acogió entre sus brazos, deslizando sus dedos por su, ahora, suelto cabello, acariciando sus desnudos y suaves hombros y besando su rostro. Y el moreno, perdido en estas atenciones, no pudo moverse y permaneció allí, sintiendo aquellos labios cuyas sonrisas tantas veces le habían animado y tanto había extrañado cuando decaía sobre su piel, y aquellas manos que con tanto afán gesticulaban mientras Deidara intentaba explicarle una de sus interesantes vivencias que a él tan lejanas le resultaban sobre el resto de su cuerpo.

-No me dejes.-le pidió en un susurro.

-No lo haré. No necesitarás volver a impedirme cometer ese error. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Los mejores rastreadores de información de la ciudad trabajan para mí.

-¿Y les ordenaste que me buscaran? Hmm.-quiso saber Deidara, ligeramente divertido.

-No, se lo pedí como un favor. Les dije que necesitaba dar contigo.-respondió el aludido sin variar su tono y sin ser consciente de la estupefacción que se ocultaba en el silencio de Deidara, del mismo modo que no había sido consciente del que sus empleados habían experimentado cuando Itachi Uchiha casi les había suplicado que localizaran a aquella persona.

Tanto Deidara como los trabajadores implicados sabían perfectamente que Itachi jamás había pedido un favor antes, que le gustaba hacer las cosas por sí mismo y que, si había tenido que recurrir a ello en aquel momento, era porque había algo que le tenía verdaderamente desesperado. Por ello, aquellos bajo el mando de Itachi se habían esforzado como nunca habían hecho con una obligación para poder ayudarle; por ello, Deidara le estrechó con más fuerza.

Sólo accedieron a moverse cuando sus respectivos organismos les hicieron saber cuán necesaria era una ingesta de comida. Caminaron hasta la espléndida cocina y cenaron sin ni siquiera molestarse en vestirse, sentados juntos, saboreando los alimentos en más de una ocasión directamente de los labios del otro. Usaron el chocolate que la dependienta les había regalado sobre las fresas del postre y también sobre ellos mismos, en un travieso juego que les acabó llevando a la cama, donde volvieron a hacer muestra de su pasión y deseo de la forma más desenfrenada.

Finalmente, el agotamiento se apoderó de ellos por completo y se quedaron dormidos, con las sábanas enredadas alrededor de sus cuerpos unidos en un abrazo y una expresión de paz que ninguno de los dos había dejado ver nunca antes.

Y quizá era esta, la paz, lo que realmente traía la verdadera plenitud a un espíritu. Y la clave para conseguirla no estaba en las grades cosas – grandes negocios o grandes aventuras – sino en las pequeñas e insignificantes. Como lo eran las casualidades.

* * *

…

_¡Hala cosa romántica! Creo que no tendré que volver a tomar azúcar en los siguientes días _

_Reitero que me recuerda a 'Fin de Trayecto' por su longitud y transcurso de las situaciones, y en lo poco convencida que la autora ha quedado XD. Sin embargo, el planteamiento es distinto. Y, obviamente, este fic es más… dulce XD_

_El título viene de una canción de la banda sonora del juego 'Kingdom Hearts II' (la que aparece, al menos, hasta donde yo sé, en el menú principal)._

_Agradecimientos, de nuevo, a Jakkan, por haber leído parte del fic y haberme dado su opinión. Agradecimientos (o no XD) a Lidia por inculcarme el maldito romanticismo meloso._

…_ay, qué cosas._


End file.
